My Best Friend'S Brothers
by Ackoh-chan
Summary: (TN) era la mejor amiga de Emma. Un dia (tn) va a la casa de Emma y conoce a sus hermanos en unos encuentros muy raros que la llevaran en el camino del...romance? Con quien se quedara (tn) ? Como afectara esto en la relacion de Emma y tn: ?
1. Chapter 1- Silencio Incomodo

Sinopsis:

(tn) _ era una chica inteligente, bella, carismática y con un buen sentido del humor. Tenía unos ojos (Tu color de ojos) _, el pelo color (tu color de pelo) _, era (alta o baja?) _, era la presidenta del consejo escolar, capitana del equipo de (tu deporte favorito) _ y era muy sociable, pero sobre todo….dulce y cariñosa.

(tn)_ y Ema eran las mejores amigas; hacían toda clase de cosas juntas. Ema venia de una familia compuesta y adinerada; su padre biológico era Rintarou Hinata, tenía 13 hermanastros hombres y su madrastra era Miwa Asahina, dueña de una fábrica de ropa muy exitosa.

Una vez que (tn) _ fuera a la casa de Ema por primera vez y conozca a sus hermanos...Comenzaran a pasar una seria de echos amorosos entre (tn)_ y los hermanos Asahina.

¿Romperá esto la amistad entre (tn)_ y Ema?

¿Habrá alguien que logre capturar el corazón de (tn) _ ?

-Fin De Sinopsis-Empieza Capitulo 1-

(narras tu)

Con Ema teníamos que hacer un trabajo escolar y hoy quedamos de ir a su casa para hacerlo. Estabamos en el living de su apartamento jugando videojuegos, habíamos olvidado la tarea. Cuando suena el teléfono de Ema:

Ema: Futto-san que pasa?.-

Futto: One~-san…creo que llegare tarde para la cena…no me esperes despierta.- (rie juguetonamente y corta)

(tn)_: Quien era Ema?.-

Ema: Ah, nadie, solo mi hermanito pequeño.

Mas tarde, Ukyo de los hermanos de Ema.- , nos vio jugando videojuegos y llamo a Ema.

-Conversación entre Ukyo y Ema-Fin narracion-

Ukyo: no crees que ya sea hora de que tu amiguita se valla, son las 12 de la noche ya.

Ema: las 12?!

Se sorprendio,al parecer,habian perdido la nocion del tiempo

Ema: Pero su casa queda muy lejos. Y es peligroso que una chica camine sola por las calles en la noche.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de entendimiento

Ema: Ya sé! Qué tal si se queda a dormir? Por favor

La chica suplico poniendo cara de perrito y dando pequeños saltos. Ukyo,quien habia estado analizando la situacion, cedio aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea

Ema: gracias besa en la mejilla y este se sonroja.-

Después de media hora Ema volvio al salón y se pasaron toda la noche jugando videojuegos. En la mañana:

Ema: (tn) _ dice mi hermano Louis si es que te puede peinar, por favor-.

(tn)_: Claro, pero primero Me puedo dar una ducha?

Ema: aprovecha mientras mis hermanos aun duermen.

Ema te señalo donde estaba el baño,las toallas, como usar la ducha, etc. Despues se fue a algun lugar mientras tu te bañabas.

(narras tu)

Ema me dijo que usara su cuarto para cambiarme luego de ducharme. Su cuarto estaba al lado del baño, asi que no tendria problema en que alguien me viera...

O eso pensaba yo -que tonta -

Abri la puerta del baño para que saliera todo el vapor de la ducha. Cuando yo salia de entre el vapor -para sorpresa mia- me tope con Subaru, uno de los hermanos de Ema.

Me sonroje totalmente , yo solo estaba en toalla y el tambien, y al parecer tambien se sonrojo.

Narra Subaru

Me dirijia al baño,queria tomar una ducha de agua fria luego de correr, al pareser uno de mis hermanos se habia duchado por un largo rato porque salia mucho vapor del bañ al baño creyendo que no habia nadie,pero al entrar me encontre con..UNA CHICA?!

No pude evitar sonrojarme, la chica estaba en toallas y yo...

YO TAMBIEN! mierda, ya me habia pasado una vez con Ema, como puede pasar esto 2 veces?

Me tape la cara rapidamente y le dije a la chica que lo sentia

La chica: No, no te preo- preocupes,no devi haber salido así como así.

Subaru: Pero yo tampoco debia haber entrado sin tocar

La chica: interesa, me... me dejaras pasar?

Subaru: Eh?..Ah..si pasa.

Como me habia sorprendido me quede parado en la puerta

Que tonto!

La chica se metio al cuarto de Ema. Sera amiga de ella?

Mientras me duchaba no podia sacarme a la chica de la cabeza, era muy linda..pero..PERO QUE MIERDA? es la amiga de mi hermana.

Fin narracion

* * *

**Si, esta algo corto, la imaginacion no fluye cada 5 minutos ;-;**

**Dejen Reviews y en un par de dias lo sigo, si no entendieron algun signo o alguna parte, preguntenme en los reviews**

**By:Ackoh**


	2. Chapter 2- No es lo que parece!

(Narras tu)

"No pasara nada raro" dije cuando me metí a duchar, pero luego...

oh mierda! que acaso nunca me hago caso a mi misma?

bueno, ya paso, espero poder aguantar la vergüenza cuando vea a Subaru mas rato..si es que me quiere ver

SOY UNA TONTA /

Dejando eso de lado, me vestí rápido y fui donde Louis para que me peinara, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho unas voces desde la sala

voz 1: Pero no puedo soportarlo! yo te amo

Voz 2: pero..Somos hermanos, jamas podremos estar juntos

Cuando escuche esto estuve a punto de pasarme rollos, luego recordé que Ema me contó algo sobre unos hermanos mellizos actores, creo que se llamaban Azusa y tsubaki, aunque nunca supe diferenciar cual era cual

baje a donde estaban ellos inconscientemente y cuando lo notaron me preguntaron al unisono "Eres amiga de Ema?" y luego rieron, después se presentaron

Azusa: Disculpa lo descortés que somos, Yo soy Asuza y el es Tsubaki, y tu eres...?

TN: Ah, lo siento..yo soy (tn)_ y si, soy amiga de Emma, pero estaba buscando a Louis pa-

Tsubaki:-Gritando- LUIS-NII TE BUSCA UNA CHICA!

Azusa: Tsubaki, cálmate -le tapo la boca para que no siguiera gritando- Lo siento, Tsubaki es algo...entusiasta

Se noto que lo dijo algo irritado y se formo un silencio incomodo, luego llego Louis y poco menos me arrastro a un silla para poder peinarme. Luego de unos 20 minutos ya estaba lista, me mire al espejo y según el me veía hermosa y valla que tenia razón, o eso decía Emma que había llegado hace unos minutos

-fin narración-

Emma: Te apetece desayunar?

(TN): Desayunar? Emma, son las 2 de la tarde! y aun no terminamos el proyecto

Emma: A veces me pregunto como nos llevamos tan bien si yo soy una cabeza de pollo y tu una cerebrito

(TN): Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así

Emma:Ups!, se me escapo...-se rió- Ahora vamos a almorzar, señorita "Son las 2 de la tarde" -lo dijo con tono burlesco-

(TN): Okay, señorita cabeza de pollo -con una sonrisa triunfadora-

Ambas empezaron a subir por las escaleras que había a los costados de la sala (que era gigantesca), habían planeado almorzar en la habitación de Emma para no incomodar a sus hermanos, o así te habías escusado tu, solamente que no querías ver a Subaru después de aquel incidente. Cuando llegaron arriba Emma se devolvió ya que la muy pajarona había olvidado los almuerzos, tu solo te quedaste mirando la escalera desde arriba esperándola.

Emma subia mas lenta que una tortuga, asi que te diste media vuelta para ir a su habitación pero sin querer chocaste con alguien, por consecuencia ambos cayeron al piso quedando tu debajo de esa persona, quien era esa persona? Era Asuza, cuando te diste cuenta te morías de la vergüenza, pero estabas paralizada

Asuza: Auch! mi cabeza -se sobo la cabeza sin darse cuenta en que situación estaban-

(TN): Etto...Asuz-

Tsubaki: ASUZA! -grito un tanto enojado-

Asuza: Que te pasa Tsuba... -se dio cuenta de la situación, luego miro atónito a tsubaki y luego a ti- Etto...-se paro y arreglo el traje que llevaba-

Yo, de verdad...etto -miro hacia otro lado, para evitar mostrar el evidente sonrojo que tenia- Lo siento, De veras, Lo siento mucho -hizo una reverencia-

Tu seguías tirada en el suelo y Tsubaki te ayudo a pararte, tu seguías roja de la situación y al parecer Emma todavía no daba signos de vida. Luego Tsubaki te rodeo con sus brazos, lo cual hizo que te sonrojaras mas y pregunto:

Tsubaki: "Te encuentras bien?

(TN):Si..si, gracias -notese que tenias la respiración acelerada y estabas apoyada en el pecho de tsubaki-

Tsubaki: Estas segura?

(TN): S-. ...

no alcanzaste a decir nada porque sentiste como una bandeja chocaba contra el piso, miraste y viste que era Emma

* * *

_**Chan chan chaaaaan**_

_**Ya ya, nuevo capitulo :D despues de como 2 meses u.u**_

_**no me maten porfavor D: **_

_**So una hollible persona, pero como recompensa les traere otro capitulo mas en la semana :3**_

_**Cualquier Duda me preguntan en los reviews y muchas gracias por el apoyo **_

_**me siento muy feliz de que el fanfic tenga muy buena acogida w**_

_**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir aparte de GRACIAS ! **_

_**Se despide atte. (?**_

_**B**__**y: Ackoh-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3- Amigos por correo

Anteriormente en My Best Friend'S Brothers:

Tsubaki: "Te encuentras bien?

(TN):Si..si, gracias -notese que tenias la respiracion acelerada y estabas apoyada en el pecho de tsubaki-

Tsubaki: Estas segura?

(TN): S-. ...

no alcanzaste a decir nada porque sentiste como una bandeja chocaba contra el piso, miraste y viste que era Emma

-Narras TU-

Tsubaki me ayudo a pararme, me pregunto como estaba. Me senti rara y estaba sonrojada, él me tenia contra su pecho y su voz era realmente seductora (e-e okno) luego senti como una bandeja chocaba contra el suelo...Era Emma

(TN): Emma no es.-

Emma: *Cabisbaja* Sueltala

Tsubaki: Emma, tranqu.-

Emma: Dije, SUELTALA! *enojada, alzo una de sus manos*

Tsubaki te solto y cerraste tus ojos al ver que el brazo de Emma se acercaba a tu cara

Emma: *SLAP*

Asuza: Emma! *gritó desconcertado ante la acción de su hermanastra*

Posaste tu mano en tu mejilla, pero no sentiste nada

(TN): hum? *sobandote la mejilla*

Abriste tus ojos, Emma no te habia golpeado a ti, sino a Tsubaki

Asuza: Emma! *seguia desconcertado*

(TN): *con un hilo de voz* Emma

Emma: (Tn)_ vete a mi cuarto

(TN): Pero y Tsuba.-

Emma: Vete!, necesito hablar con el

Te fuiste corriendo a la pieza de Emma, pero te quedaste detras de un florero gigante que habia cerca para mirar que pasaba, estabas en shock por la reaccion de Emma y al parecer Tsubaki y Azusa tambien lo estaban

Asuza: *Ayudando a Tsubaki a pararse* Emma, ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Emma: *cabisbaja* Estoy harta d.-

Tsubaki: *parado, sobandose la mejilla* Pero...

Asuza: Eso no te da derecho a golpearlo

Emma: Dejame terminar *caminando hacia Tsubaki* Estoy harta de que cada vez que traigo a alguien a casa, tu trates de ligartelos, HASTA HOMBRES!

Asuza: *riendose* Hombres? Hermano, vamos, no te creo

Tsubaki: *con una mirada un tanto triste y un tanto de descepcion * es..es verdad

Asuza: Pero que? *atónito*

Escuchabas y observabas atentamente la escena, estabas sorprendida. Desde que se conocieron, Emma nunca te habia contado nada muy personal sobre sus hermanastros, o siempre cambiaba el tema y tu tenias miedo de que te ocultara algo feo sobre ellos

*FLASHBACK*

(TN): Emma! puedes ayudarme a estudiar para (la materia que mas odias)_ ?, porfavor

Emma: Claro, podemos ir a mi c.-... podemos ir a tu casa a estudiar *dijo con una sonrisa tanto incomoda*

(TN): Emma estas bien? porque no en tu casa?

Emma: Ay no *hizo un mueca de desagrado* en mi casa no, estaran mis hermanos y no quiero que nos distraigan, jeje *nerviosa*

(TN): *Mirando a Emma con extrañesa* okay...sera en mi casa entonces, pero a cambio... cuentame de tus hermanos

Emma: De- de mis hermanastros? *se altero un poco* Emm..¡Mira la hora!, mejor vamonos para alcanzar a estudiar

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Ahora entendias porque Emma hacia eso, o creias entenderlo. Luego de reflexionar seguiste escuchando la conversacion

Emma: siempre terminabas saliendo con mis amigas, 3 años llevo aqui y ya haz salido con la mayoria de las chicas que traigo a casa .Y lo peor es que cuando las dejas por que te aburriste, ellas me dejan a mi, y yo...¡YO NO QUIERO PERDERLA!

Emma se sentó en un sillon que habia alli, se cubrio la cara y al parecer estaba

LLORANDO?

-Fin Narracion/ Narrador normal

(tn)_ no dudó ni un segundo y fue a abrazar a Emma, la cuel estaba llorando descontroladamente

Tsubaki y Asuza ambos estaban sorprendidos. Tsubaki no aguanto y se fue corriendo del lugar, Asuza lo siguio, (tn)_ y Emma seguian abrazadas, ya estaban un poco mas calmadas.

Se fueron al cuarto de Emma a terminar el trabajo, así pasaron las horas y (tn)_ ya debia irse

(TN): Estas mejor? segura?

Emma: *con los ojos un poco rojos* si, ya se me pasó, en la noche hablaré con Tsubaki y le pediré perdon por la.-

(TN): NO! no, el debe disculparse

Emma: (tn)_ calmate, el lo hará, o eso espero

(TN): Yo tambien *sonrisa*bueno, adios! *dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente*

*30 minutos mas tarde**NARRAS TU*

Llegué a mi casa, llamé a Emma para decirle que estaba bien, siempre se preocupa, sobretodo cuando hemos llorado, SOMOS TAN SENTIMENTALES! jeje, bueno, volviendo al tema:

Despues de llamar a Emma me conecte a la computadora, especificamente Facebook y Tumblr (Si no usan tumblr lo pueden cambiar por youtube, twitter, etc.) Comenze a revisar mis notificaciones haber si habian subido algo interesante cuando sonó la "alarma" de los mensajes de facebook, era un mensaje de un chico que hace como 1 mes habia agregado.

No lo conocia, pero era amigo de Yuusuke, uno de los hermanastros de Emma, asi que creí que no tendria nada que temer y resulto ser muy simpatico

cada ves que estamos conectados hablamos, y el quiere conocerme en persona pero no estoy segura, que tal si es un violador del bosque? okno, pero igual, creo que le pediré a Emma que valla conmigo.

**Bueno bueno bueno, eso sería el capitulo de hoy n.n un poquito mas largo que de costumbre**

**Espero les guste y les tengo una pregunta o mas bien un dato**

**En un par de dias empezaré a escribir un FanFic de chicos de Free! x (tn) o quizas invente un personaje **

**Para que esten atentas, porque sera emocionante!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**By_Ackoh-chan**


	4. Chapter 4- Celoso?

**Minna! aqui nuevo capitulo**

**Recuerden;**

**(tn) = tu nombre**

**cuando algo este en cursiva, es el pensamiento de quien esta narrando :3**

**Disclaimer: Brother's Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. por favor apoyen al original :3 **

* * *

_"Creo que le pedire a Emma que valla conmigo"_

_Eso pensaba antes de que me mensajeara diciendo "Ven sola e-e"_

me asuste un poco, pero pensé que estaría bien, después de todo tenia un poco de musculo por la practicas de (deporte favorito)_.

Estaba emocionada! el era tan simpático conmigo, y siempre me animaba. creo que me gusta, pero también esta él...

Al cabo de una semana...

.

.

.

.

_Bueno, nos ivamos a juntar, pero me canceló. Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, y ciertamente yo gual. El festival cultural se acercaba y como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debia velar por que todo estuviera en orden tanto en la escuela, como en mi salón de clases._

Estaba en clases, cuando la delegada del salon salio a hablar

Delegada: Bueno chicos, mediante la votación que se llevo a cabo la semana pasada se decidió que nuestro salón, junto con el salón B, harán un...redoble de tambores *Todos golpearon sus mesas animados y la delegada saco un papelito* Haremos un MAID CAFE!...Eh?

Todas las chicas de la clase se miraron extrañadas mientras cuchicheaban:

Que pervertidos!

Será una oportunidad única

Malditos hombres y cosas asi

Yo solo suspire y me levante del asiento

(tn): Haber haber...todos cálmense! Para que las chicas dejen de reclamar, yo, como vice-delegada de la clase, opino que deberiamos tener tambien un

"Butler's Café"

Todos -los hombres- se miraron entre si, mientras la delegada acordaba que eso se haria y las mujeres gritaban emocionadas

POV Yuusuke

_Maid cafe? sera una oportunidad para verla vestida de maid, el solo echo de pensarlo hace que me sonroje_

_Esperen? Butler's cafe? que eso no es...MIERDA, tendre que vestir como maldito camarero? me veré ridículo frente a ella._

Baje mi cabeza apoyandola contra el escritorio, y me asuste cuando sentí que alguien tomo mi hombro

(tn): Asahina-kun ? estas bien?..te ves algo decaido

ella demostraba preocupacion...por mi? como se esperaria de la presidenta del colegio estudiantil

Yuusuke: Ah. Hola! *rei nervioso* solo me imaginaba como será el café

me imagine a (tn)_ en traje de maid, se ve tan linda.

(TN): jaja *ella solto una carcajada, mientras yo la veia confundido* te ves tan divertido sonrojado, Asahina-kun.

Yuusuke: *Tape mi cara y mire hacia otro lado* etto..podrias dejar de llamarme asi (tn)_-san?

(tn): podria...pero no *rió divertida y salio del salón*

_Oh por dios! odio que me llamen asi, prefiero que me digan Yuusuke, hasta yuu! pero no me gusta mi apellido._

_Salí del salón, ya era recreo asi que podria ir a comer algo, estaba que moria de hambre._

_En el camino me tope con Futo y adivinen con quien estaba ligando...mas bien intentando ligar_

_Así es... con (tn)_-san, me acerqué a ellos solo para fastidiar a Futto y talvez por algo mas_ **

-END POV- Narración Normal

Yuusuke: IO! Futto, como estas? *me pare al lado de ellos*

Futto: Yuusuke-nni! *futto frunció el ceño molesto* Que haces aqui?

Yuusuke: Yo solo venia a saludarte *dijo Yuusuke inocentemente, luego se rio y (tn)_ tambien* Oi! (tn)_-san tambien esta aqui

(TN): jajaja, Que hay de nuevo Asahina-kun? *dijo ella mientras sonreia dulcemente a pelirojo, causando que Futto se pusiera celoso*

Futto: Nee, Yuusuke-nni, estamos en algo importante, ya saludaste, ahora vete! *te señalo la puerta de la escuela*

Yuusuke: Estas sugiriendo que me salte las clases? *lo dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de directora*

Directora: *acercandose* Con que planeando saltarse las clases, eh?, tendrá que venir conmigo. *agarró a Futto del brazo y se lo llevo lejos*

(tn): Jajaja *soltó una carcajada* Gracias, te debo uno Asahina-san

Yuusuke: Que tal...dejar de llamarme asi? *el pelirrojo se apoyo en los casilleros tratando de lucir "cool" *

(tn): Mmm, lo pensaré *comenzo a caminar y miró hacia atras* Cciao Yuu-su-ke-kun *lo dijo cantadito, sonrio y se fue de allí*

Yuusuke: *sonrojado*me...me guiño el ojo?...*dio un pequeño salto en el aire* Siii!

POV Futto

_Gracias a Yuusuke-nni me intentaron llevar a la oficina de la directora pero me salve, por poco_

Deje salir un suspiro de alivio cuando veo la escenita que hace mi hermano mayor en el pasillo

Futto: Se te ve feliz

Yuusuke: Ah? eso? no es...nada *se dio media vuelta para irse, pero lo detuve*

Futto: *seriamente* Se lo que intentas, y créeme...no funcionará

Yuusuke: Que~ ? yo no intento nada bobo *me saco la lengua algo nervioso*

Futto: porfavor nii, se nota a kilometros que sientes algo por (tn)_-san, pero nada pasará entre ustedes

Yuusuke: Nada?, no estes tan se.- *lo interrumpí*

Futto: No si yo puedo evitarlo *golpee uno de los casilleros que habia allí y me fui enojado directo al patio de la escuela*

_LA ODIO! ninguna chica me habia rechazado osea, quien rechazaria a un idol super sexy? de seguro esta loca. Pero en poco tiempo, luego de que juegue mis cartas...ella será mía! no de yuusuke, ni de nadie...M-I-A_

Cuando pensaba esto, no pude evitar saltar de emoción, estaba encendido -END POV-

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

(tn): Emma, sabes... tengo que contarte algo *dijiste algo nerviosa*

Emma: Que pasa? te ves algo nerviosa... Paso algo malo? *se veia preocupada*

(tn): Bueno...este...yo... yo he estado viendo, mejor dicho, hablando con un chico

Emma: Que? Quien es? Porque No me dijiste? Como es? lo.- *la interumpiste*

(tn): Ese es el problema... es un amigo de facebook, solo hemos hablado por chat. PERO QUIERO CONOCERLO! *dijiste emocionada*

Emma: No me digas que.-...TE GUSTA?! *gritó mientras te sacudia*

(tn): shh!...no estoy segura porque, tu ya sabes, esta...él.

Emma: Pero (tn)_. Ya se!, que tal si lo invitas a venir al festival cultural?

(tn): Tienes razón!, hoy en la tarde lo invitaré *te sonrojaste un poquito*

-(tn)_ Pov'S-

Le conte a Emma todo, y me dio una muy buena idea. En la tarde ibamos a salir con Emma, cuando vimos que Subaru la estaba esperando fuera de la escuela.

Al parecer no me reconocio, porque se presento y actuo como si fuera la 1era vez que nos vieramos...siendo que tuvimos aquel incidente

(n/t: apuesto que tn-chan pensó en algo pervy ¬w¬ )

Luego de despedirme, me fui directo a mi casa. Cuando llegué, salude a mamá y me fui directo a mi habitacion, encendi la computadora y me metí en facebook. Altiro le pregunté a el chico si queria venir al festival cultural y me dijo inmediatamente que si, creo que no lo pensó siquiera

YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR

* * *

**** En el anime a Futto le faltaba un año para entrar a la escuela de Emma y como esta historia es como 2-3 años despues, asumo que ya esta en la escuela :3**

**Bueno bueno gente, este es el cap 4**

**Perdon por la tardanza TwT, tiene derecho a enojarse**

**pero en mi defensa, he estado ocupada administrando las paginas**

**e inspiracion-san (? se ha comportado como una tsundere toda la semana u.ú**

**El FanFic de Free!, se funó por culpa de inspiracion-san y perfeccionismo-kun (si, yo lo llamo así) pero veré si lo puedo rescatar n.n**

**Para las fans de KnB, subí un One-Shot! de KnB :youdon'tsay: de Kise especificamente w y quizas haga uno con toda la Kiseki no Sedai *w***

**Chuta, alargué mucho esto, pero igual. Recuerden dejar Reviews, me ayudan y animan a seguir escrbiendo esto :3**

**By_Ackoh-chan**


End file.
